


Dark Blue With Edges Of Black

by tomachan



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, hanahaki, nsfw in last chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomachan/pseuds/tomachan
Summary: Evan Hansen gets hanahaki disease when he sees Connor Murphy at the library, and they slowly start to fall in love after a rocky start. Will they fall in love? Obviously. This is a Secret Santa gift! Smut in last chapter!





	1. Chapter One

_You can do this. It’ll be fine. It won’t be like that one time that Connor sat in your lap last year in study hall because he wasn’t there for assigned seats the day before, and obviously no one ever notices you, so he just sat down right on your lap because that’s where he sat for history the year before. It won’t be like that time because you won’t get a boner because a pretty boy was sitting in your lap, and you won’t have to put your binder in your lap for the rest of the period and wipe your sweaty palms off on your worn down jeans while avoiding eye contact with him._

Evan sat down in his seat next to Connor and tried to give him a smile that….probably looked more like a grimace. He quickly averted his gaze to his desk and took out his notebook.

The teacher stood at the front of the class and started the new year speech about how great the year’s going to look as long as you follow their instructions and study hard!

Evan glanced over at Connor, who was looking out the window, not paying attention to what the teacher was saying at all. Which, Evan wasn’t either, so it’s not like he can say much about it. He was too lost in the Murphy’s gaze.

What was he looking at?

Evan took the sheet that was handed to him; he sat at the back of the class so that he wouldn’t have to hand back the papers that they passed down the line because what if his finger still had ink on it from his pen and smudged the person behind him’s paper, and they hated him and took revenge by, like, putting a spider on his shoulder while he wasn’t looking or-

“Evan Hansen?”

He jumped, seat shaking with him, “Y-Yes?”

The teacher just nodded and continued taking roll, and Evan heaved a sigh of relief, slumping into his chair and trying to tame his embarrassed blush.

Evan spent the rest of the class period wondering what Connor’s room looked like. Would it be messy or clean? Dark or lighter? Covered in memorabilia or stripped to the core so that it looked like no one lived there in the first place? Who was he kidding, he was never going to be able to see his bedroom. Evan Hansen was not the type of person to get his fairy tale ending. He shook his head of the stupid thought as he gathered up his things and headed over to the library.

He never really ate at school besides maybe a small snack that he brought from home and a water bottle he always kept on him because his mother kept nagging at him that “drinking water helps, sweetie!”. He understood, but he guessed she didn’t realize there was water fountains at the school with much colder water in them.

The blonde sat down in a computer chair, starting to type out his letter for his doctor.

He kept saying that it was pretty much pointless, and that it made him feel dumb to write notes to himself, but he couldn’t disagree to his mother when she had that pleading look in her eyes, or god forbid the therapist, what if they thought he was a mess and couldn’t be treated, and all the money his mother has used to far would be gone down the drain just because he couldn’t write some stupid daily letters saying “Dear Evan Hansen, today is going to be a good day, and here’s why…”??

He groaned, pounding his head against the table once lightly before going to continue the letter.

“What’re you writing?” a voice came from behind him.

Evan startled in his seat, heart pounding as he reached over, his entire back going to cover the computer screen, “I-I-I was just, uh, I was just-“

“Calm down, Hansen. I know I’m the school freak, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to hurt you for being in a library,” Connor tsked, rolling his eyes a bit.

Evan’s blush hadn’t settled down, and he chose to look towards the ground instead of at those beautiful, heterochromia-blessed eyes that he probably fantasized more about than most people should.

The angel himself nodded towards his arm, “No one’s signed it yet.”

He looked down, inspecting that yeah, in fact, no one had signed his cast because he was a loser who couldn’t even ask his crush’s sister to sign his cast for him, nor could he get past Alana’s constant talking about how great her summer was. He didn’t even want to try with Jared after he had called him an “Acorn” and “Tree Boy” right after hearing the story Evan came up with.

“I’ll sign it,” Connor nodded to himself resolutely.

Evan shook his head in shock, “I-I, uh, what? You don’t have to- I know I’m like- I’m such a loser that, like, no one will sign my own cast after I fall from a tree, and-“

“You fell from a tree?” Connor asked, one eyebrow raised at him.

Evan’s eyes widened impossibly as he blushed harder, “Um-“

“Well, that’s about the saddest fucking thing I’ve ever heard,” Connor breathed out his nose in a sort of laugh. “So, you got a sharpie or what?”

Nodding his head because he couldn’t trust any more words to come out, he reached into his front shirt pocket, taking out a black marker and handing it to him. Connor nodded, taking his arm a little forcibly and writing across it in big letters “CONNOR”.

That made Evan blush; would Connor be the type to be possessive? Would be tell everyone “look at my boyfriend, isn’t he cute?” and glare at anyone who tried to flirt with him?

“Now, we can both pretend we have friends.”

Oh, yeah. Have to be friends to start dating. Have to tell your crush that you like him before you start dating. And that was an impossible feat in and of itself.

“But for real, what are you writing?” Connor peered over Evan’s slumped shoulder. “Because all of my hope is pinned on….Connor…. Is this some fucking joke?”

Evan’s face scrunched up in a way that was totally unattractive, he could just tell.

“I-I- What??” he finally managed.

“You knew I’d be in here, didn’t you? You knew I’d read this? What, is this to just- just make fun of me or something?!,” Connor snarled, grabbing his bag with enough force to make a chair wobble as he stood up.

“I-“

“Jesus, your little pissbaby friend called me a freak earlier, but you know what? You’re the real freak,” Connor started walking away, and Evan could hear a small “Bastard” coming from him.

Evan felt a tear drop from his eye down to the floor, and he looked down at it in shock. When did he start crying?

He hit control and A and deleted everything. It didn’t matter anymore. He’d just make up some excuse that the printer was out of ink or something and come up with another one later.

The bell for the next class rung throughout the library, and he stood up, tears still falling from his face. Not even a small break for the wicked, huh?

He smiled sadly at the ground. At least he knew what Connor’s feelings towards him are and always will be. Bitterness. Disgust. Hatred.

Evan made his way over to the library doors, stopping to cough violently into the crook of his shoulder just before he hit the entrance-way. Oh great, did he have to get sick on top of everything else going on? He looked down, and his breath stopped.

There was blood on his sleeve.

His heart must have skipped a beat. No, not right now. His mother couldn’t afford it if he had to go to the hospital.

He coughed once more and felt something tickling at the back of his throat like a piece of hair or something. He reached a finger in his mouth to get it and pulled out…. A flower petal?

What?

Evan stumbled slightly, looking down at it. It was covered in blood stains, matting the dark blue with edges of black.

He could’ve laughed. What was once his favourite colour was now mocking him.

He was probably hallucinating, that’s it.

Evan pushed the petal into his pocket and wiped off his mouth with his sleeve. There’s no need to worry, this is all a dream, and he’ll wake up in history class, and everyone will laugh at him for falling asleep during class, and Connor won’t hate him, and everything will be fine.

Just…..fine.


	2. Chapter Two

He ended up falling into bed with a loud huff, thankful that his mother wasn’t home and had to reschedule his appointment with his therapist. He really couldn’t handle that with this going on.

Evan reached into his pocket, feeling but not pulling out the flower petal.

Still there.

Still a sign that this is real, and he messed up his chance with Connor. He took a look at his arm and put the edges of his blanket around it to cover it up. He didn’t want to see it.

Maybe if he went to sleep he would be okay. He turned over on his side, wrapping the blanket fully around himself.

When he woke up, there were petals surrounding his mouth and a faint line of blood dripping like drool out of his mouth.

Shock entered his body as he quickly ran to get a towel and clean it up before his mother got home. He checked the clock on his way past the door and sighed in relief; he had only been asleep for two hours.

Evan cleaned it up and put the petals in between a book that was on his shelf that he hadn’t read in three years. Maybe if he didn’t see them, they wouldn’t exist.

He took out his laptop and set it on his lap, crawling up to the head of his bed and typing in “coughing up flowers and blood”.

Scrolling through Google didn’t do too much help other than tell him that it was, in fact, a “fictional disease” in which the person who has it is in unrequited love with another party. His face scowled. _Thanks, I didn’t need another reminder._

He stared at his off brand cell phone, sighing softly. He had found that there was no cure other than the person loving you back.

The other option?

Death.

Evan chuckled darkly, thinking to himself how lucky he must be to want to die and to be cursed with a disease that will do it for him.

He rolled on his side, closing his laptop and setting it off to the edge of his bed, hand still clasped around the phone he knows isn’t going to ring or buzz.

The boy didn’t have any homework, and he knew that Heidi hadn’t gone out for groceries that week, so he was forced to sit there, a little hungry, as he pondered over his life decisions at this point.

What would’ve happened if he didn’t write that email?

What would’ve happened if he hadn’t talked to Connor and let him see the email?

What would’ve happened if he liked Zoe instead of the darker, worse-tempered Murphy?

When had his life fallen apart?

Probably the moment that Connor threw that printer at the teacher in second grade, he smiled as the thought came to him.

He had been skipped over the week earlier for line duty, but he couldn’t force any words out, any plea of “hey, I’m supposed to be next!” to the teacher, so he resigned himself to waiting until the next few weeks for his turn again. Maybe he’d stand up for himself then.

But not Connor.

He told her off, and when she didn’t believe him, he tried to show her the chart, which she had denied him access to seeing. Connor, brave Connor, yelled at the teacher for doing his little second grader self wrong. When she threatened to send him to the principal’s office, he ended up taking a printer and throwing it at her.

All of the other kids were in shock and fear, but not Evan. Well, a little fear. But Evan was mesmerized.

How could he be so courageous? How could he fight for himself? ….Would he fight for Evan?

Evan’s mind cleared as he heard the front door open, and he sighed, knowing it was his mother.

As soon as the sigh left his mouth, his mother’s voice called to him from down stairs, “Evan, honey, I’m home!”

“Be right there!” he called back, stretching and checking the clock.

It was nine at night. Jeez, time really flew by, huh.

He stood up and made his way to the kitchen to help his mother out with cooking their little microwave meals for the night.


	3. Chapter Three

When Connor didn’t arrive at school the next day, Evan panicked. Had he gotten so upset at Evan’s confession that he changed schools??

Connor came to school on the fifth day, Friday, and Evan sighed out in relief. At least he hadn’t messed up so badly that it made his crush leave the entire county just to get away from him.

The only bad thing was that now, every time Evan so much as thought about how cute the Murphy sibling looked, he would start coughing.

This, of course, would disturb the entire classroom, and Evan would get embarrassed, and his entire face would turn flushed as everyone looked at him with that same glare in their eyes.

His backpack was full of flower petals by the end of the week.

Evan was sure this couldn’t be good for his health, coughing up blood every hour, but he really didn’t want to tell his mother that anything was wrong. Instead, he picked up some iron supplements from the drug store downtown with some of the money he saved up, and he continued to drink water almost constantly.

“Evan, if you’re sick, you should go to the nurse’s office,” Alana Beck had cornered him one day, and he froze.

“I’m fi-“

“I mean, you don’t want to get anyone else sick, would you? I have so much to do for my AP classes and the track team and the newspaper club and the homecoming committee, I can’t afford to lose a day off! I’m sure there are people in the school that are as busy, if not busier, than I am, Evan,” she chastised.

He sighed, letting out a small excuse of “yeah, sure, I’ll go, Alana” before brushing her off to go to the library again.

He skipped the computer section, going over to the section of the library with romance novels. He probably got it from his mother, but he loved reading them.

Evan took a book from the shelf to read the back, and his breath caught as he saw a flash of brown locks from the other side of the shelf. Quickly shoving the book back, he backed up to the other side, making quick way to run out of the aisle, head down.

Of course, he wasn’t the luckiest of people. So, he bumped into the Murphy sibling, toppling over on the ground.

He looked up from his sprawled sitting position up at the taller boy, and he gulped in fear.

“Oh. Hansen.”

Evan’s face heated up, and he tried to crawl away backwards, like an awkward crab doing an even more awkward crab walk.

“I’m sorry!” his mouth moved on his own accord, and he flinched when he saw the other leaning down.

This was it. His crush was going to beat him up, and he was going to die alone, and his mother will never have any grandchildren because her son was such a pathetic-

“Hansen.”

He opened his clenched eyes to see a hand in front of him.

“Get off the floor. You look like an idiot,” Connor muttered, though his voice was tilted in a way that made it seem lighter than what his words should’ve meant. Evan took his hand and got up, standing next to the taller.

“I’m sorry, I-“ Evan swallowed, turning his head to cough into his sleeve and quickly shoving his hand over it and hiding the petal that came out in his front pocket. “I’m sorry.”

“You say that a lot, don’t you,” Connor’s eyebrow raised.

Evan looked down, nodding.

“I should be the one apologizing to you. I freaked out earlier, and I don’t even know what your letter said,” Connor shrugged, scratching at the back of his neck.

Evan’s hands quickly went in front of him, waving around, “No, no, no! It’s all my fault, don’t-“

“Hansen, I’m trying to apologize here. Just take it as a compliment and get on with your life,” Connor practically growled out, head turned to the side as to not look at the smaller; it seemed hard for him to say the words.

Evan swallowed again, nodding at him.

“Thank you,” his voice was barely a whisper. “S-So, romance, huh?”

Connor nodded, “Don’t tell anyone, but I’m a total chick flick lover. This one here-“ he pointed to a book on the shelf, “is my favourite so far.”

Evan nodded quickly, taking it off of the shelf and holding it close to his body.

“You, uh….going to read that one?” Connor questioned, eyebrows furrowed.

“If, uh, if it’s your favourite, then it’s gotta be worth the read, right?” Evan shook in place, not knowing if he did the right move or not.

Connor gave a slight smile and nodded, “Yeah. It is.”

Evan smiled back before coughing into his sleeve again.

“You’re coughing an awful lot. Are you, like, allergic to dust or somethin’?” Connor asked, leaning in closer.

The smaller boy could see the tiny flicks of blue in his eyes, shaking his head quickly.

“I-I, uh-“ he was interrupted by another cough, “I’ll go check this out- I have to go, bye!”

He practically ran out of the room, panting loudly when he got to the desk, looking back to see that he wasn’t being followed by the Murphy. His body sagged in relief as he rung up the book, telling the receptionist lady his five digit student code.

He looked at the book cover and smiled. It was of a female faerie and a male human, it looked like.

 _I’ll be fine_ , he kept repeating to himself. _I’ll be fine._


	4. Chapter Four

He wasn’t fine.

It had been months of agonizing torture. Being too close to the Murphy brought him discomfort and caused more and more petals to fall from his mouth, but being away from him caused his heart to ache. He couldn’t just ignore his crush when he was finally getting to talk to him after all of these years. What could he say? He guessed he was just selfish like that.

They would talk at lunch time about the book that he recommended, then when that book was finished, they talked about another. And another. And another.

It was like a personal little book club for the two of them.

He tried to tell Connor he couldn’t hang out with him as often, but it backfired, and Connor took it to mean that he was the one at fault, causing Evan to stumble over his words and tell him that he was sick.

Not a total lie.

But then, the dark haired boy leaned in close and placed his hand on Evan’s head, and he felt as though he could faint.

“You don’t seem sick to me,” he had told him.

Evan laughed, coughing harshly into this shoulder as he quickly kicked the petals underneath the table, “Just because I don’t have a temperature doesn’t mean I’m not sick, Connor.”

It seemed to be torture, but it was the best kind of torture to the boy. He could finally see the man of his dreams, the boy he’d been crushing on for years and years.

But at the cost of knowing that Connor could never love him back.

Was this self harm?

Hurting yourself when you know you can stop, but it just feels so right, and you can’t stop until you’re killing yourself slowly over it?

It feels like it.

One day, Connor had invited him over to the Murphy household because his mother had been nagging him over and over to let her meet his new- and only- friend.

Evan had agreed quickly, not realizing that this meant he would have to be with Connor Murphy and his family for hours. Connor Murphy, the man who was killing him from the inside out. The man who he would gladly let kill him if it meant he could spend more time with him.

He sat down on their perfect, white couch, sitting on the edge of the seat while Connor plopped down and let his dirty shoes rest on the coffee table. He received a small glance from his mother because of this.

“So, Evan, Connor tells me you’re helping him with his English homework?” she starts a conversation with him, and Connor rolls his eyes.

“I told you we were reading books together in the library, Mom. He’s not helping me in English,” he told her, voice irritated.

She nodded at him and looked back at Evan, “Yes, reading books. How is that?”

Evan twiddled his thumb and pulled on his pinky finger, “It’s- it’s fun. We like the same genres and everything, s-so it’s easy for us to talk.”

“Good! That’s good. So, you’re not into the other things he’s interested in, like-“

“Mom!”

“We just want to make sure you’re not selling our son pot,” Larry spoke up from beside Cynthia.

Evan jumped up in his seat, “N-No! No! I don’t- I don’t even know where you’d get-“

“Does Evan look like he sells me drugs? Seriously, Mom, Larry,” Connor glanced over at Evan’s slightly shaking figure. “You know what, we’re going to my room. Don’t worry, we’re not going to do drugs in there.” He rolled his eyes at this. “We’ll be down for dinner.”

Connor stood up quickly and grabbed Evan’s hand, pulling him towards the stairs and up to his bedroom.

The entire time, Evan’s eyes didn’t move from their clasped hands.

They arrived at his door, and Connor let go of his hand, using it to sweep across the room.

“My humble abode,” he stated without enthusiasm.

Evan looked around and took it all in. It was nothing like he had imagined. His walls were painted a sky blue, a few movie and musical posters here and there and a giant bookshelf. But other than that, it was fairly bare, but it looked lived in, unlike the rest of the house.

Connor sat on his bed, causing the springs to creak under him.

“Sorry about my parents. They can be a bit….” Connor scrunched his nose, and Evan’s heart pounded for a moment at how cute he looked. “Completely unbearable at times. Most times.”

Evan nodded, sitting next to him on the bed and trying to resist the urge to cough, turning his head and pulling out another flower petal and pushing it into his pocket.

Connor sighed, laying down on the bed so that his feet dangled off.

They remained in peaceful silence until his mother called up for dinner.

Dinner didn’t go any better, “but at least you get to leave” Connor smirked at him, elbowing his ribs slightly in jest.

Evan smiled at that, knowing he was trying to make light of the whole situation, and when they settled back into the car and Evan caught a glimpse of Connor’s face illuminated by the street lights in the darkness, another coughing spell overtook him.

Connor looked at him wearily, “Are you sure you’re alright, Hansen?”

Evan’s coughing grew stronger as Connor’s hand was placed on his back.

“I’m- I’m- I’m fine, don’t- don’t worry about me,” he said in between coughs.

Connor looked down at his sleeve as soon as they had parked at Evan’s driveway. His eyebrows flew to his hairline.

“Evan, you’re bleeding-“

“Good night, Connor,” Evan quickly cut him off, slamming the door and practically sprinting to his front door and locking it behind him with a loud sigh.


	5. Chapter Five

“Do you want to explain why there was a flower petal in my car when you left last night?”

Evan was taken aback, as he was cornered after school by Connor. He hadn’t spoken to him all day, and he had wondered if he had done something wrong.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about-“

Connor held out the aforementioned petal, an eyebrow raising in question.

No getting out of this one.

“Uh, yearbook…committee?” he tried.

Connor shook his head, obviously not going to buy any lies that the other was going to throw at him.

“I-I, uh-“

Fight or flight instinct took over, and he started running to the buses to catch them in time.

His shoulder was caught as soon as he made it to the car parking lot.

Connor’s eyes were daggers to his heart as he pushed him against a car, arms trapping either side of him. Was that Connor’s car? He couldn’t think.

“I’m sorry, I-“ he was overtaken by another coughing fit, barely having time to cover his mouth as he tried to catch the flowers and blood falling out of his mouth.

“Look, Hansen, I’m not mad, I just want to know if you’re…….okay……” his voice trailed off as he grabbed Evan’s hands in his own, noticing the blood and petals. “What the fuck?”

Evan’s eyes brimmed with tears.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, please let me go, please-“ Evan struggled against the hold he had on his hands.

“Evan!”

His screaming voice echoed through his brain, and he flinched back, his back hitting the car door in the process.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, tears flowing freely now.

Connor ran a hand through his hair, eyes a bit crazy and glazed over with confusion and thought, “What….just what is this, Ev?”

“It’s….” he swallowed, eyes closed. “It’s called hanahaki disease.”

Connor let out a frustrated grunt.

“I’m supposed to know what that means?”

“I’m sorry,” he repeated.

The taller let out a sigh and moved one hand to cup at Evan’s cheek, “Are you going to be okay, Ev?”

The nickname made Evan’s breath catch in his throat.

“I-I don’t….know….” he admitted, opening his eyes and looking to the side.

“Evan, just….” Connor paused for a moment before leaning in to hug the smaller one tightly. “Just be okay, okay?”

Evan’s eyes filled with renewed tears, and he nodded, hugging back.

“I….Hanahaki disease is when….” Evan’s hands grasped around Connor’s back, taking a hold on his signature black jacket. “When you love someone who….who doesn’t love you back.”

He finished this as barely a whisper.

Connor’s eyebrows furrowed as he leaned back to look at him.

“Whoever the son of a bitch is, I’ll hurt them.”

Evan let out a laugh, tears falling again, “You wouldn’t want to hurt yourself, now, would you?”

He let his hands drop, avoiding his gaze entirely.

“Evan….”

Evan closed his eyes, fearing the worst. Would he hit him and leave him here all alone? Would he call someone to come and beat him up with him? Would he hate him and never want to see him again? Would he-

His thoughts stopped abruptly as he felt a warmth on his lips.

Evan’s eyes widened as he saw the Murphy sibling, pressing his lips against his own. The shorter’s tears fell even more as he jumped up slightly to wrap his arms around the other’s neck, pulling him down and kissing him back.

This was everything he had ever wanted. Everything he dreamed about since he was, like, seven.

The world seemed to vanish around them, and they took notice of nothing but each other. The scent of peppermint in Connor’s breath, the taste of hot chocolate from lunch earlier, the warmth that enveloped each other.

They stayed in that trance for a few moments longer before Connor pulled back and leaned his forehead against Evan’s.

“Do you know how long I’ve been waiting to do that?”

Evan’s breath caught as he looked into Connor’s eyes.

He gave him a warm smile, laughing lightly as he went back in for another kiss.

Maybe Evan could have a fairy tale ending.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW in this chapter! Not necessary to finish the story with if you don't want to read it c:

Evan let out a soft moan as Connor’s tongue entered his mouth, leaving trails of distinct _Connor_ all throughout and causing Evan to shiver under him.

A vase of bright blue flowers sat at the edge of Evan’s bed, a reminder from Connor that he did, in fact, love him. The flowers made him cringe at first, but after a while, he had grown to love them and put them next to his bed whenever Connor had given them to him a few days after the previous ones had faded and withered.

“Connor,” his voice was needy against Connor’s lips, but he couldn’t care. His mother was out for the night, his boyfriend was in, and there could never be a more perfect moment than this one.

Connor’s hands clenched around the bed sheets around Evan’s head. He was obviously trying to keep his cool as he dived back in for more kisses.

“Connor,” Evan pressed, putting one hand on the other’s shoulder. “I want you.”

His face was flushed, and Connor replied with a smile, “You have me.”

Evan looked to the side, a frown on his face.

“Oh.”

His face darkened even more in colour as he denied the other access to seeing him, pouting slightly.

“Yes,” Connor immediately replied, almost giving Evan whiplash from how quickly he turned his head back at him in shock. “How do you want it?”

Evan stuttered, obviously not thinking he would get this far, “I-I, uh-“

“You could fuck me,” Connor suggested, his voice light as if he was talking about what to get for lunch or what grade he got on his midterms.

“Or, I could ride you,” Evan blushed at that, nodding slightly.

Ever since the tall boy had sat in his lap in sophomore year, his mind had been cluttered with random images of fake Connor sitting on him but in more compromising situations.

“You like that?” Connor asked, earning a hard nod from the smaller.

He smiled down at him, giving him another quick kiss before reaching over to Evan’s drawer, pulling out lube and a condom after a few minutes of searching.

Evan’s face was flushed, and he covered it with both of his hands.

Connor chuckled, “Honey, we don’t have to do this if you aren’t ready.”

“I am,” he muttered through his fingers. He said something else, but it was too muffled.

“What was that?”

“I said you’re just really, really hot right now, Con,” Evan whined softly, his hips bucking slightly unintentionally.

Connor bit his lip as he quickly made work on his pants and boxers, shirt whipping off to somewhere in the middle of the room where he’d find it tomorrow morning.

“Get undressed, then, Ev.”

He didn’t have to be told twice, doing the same as Connor, but putting his clothes on the side of his bed where he can reach down and grab them later.

They both stared at each other for a second before Evan practically tackled Connor in a kiss.

Connor’s arms flew around to hug Evan closer to him, and Evan made silent work to uncap the lube and put some on his fingers.

He pressed one to Connor’s entrance, and he gave out a gasp from underneath him. Evan smiled as he pushed in slowly, kissing Connor all over his face wherever he could reach.

“So good, you’re doing so good, Evan,” Connor praised him as the finger slid in and out of him.

He sped up slightly before giving him a warning that he was going to put two fingers in. Connor’s back arched at the feeling, and he let out the most amazing gasp, a sound that Evan will remember forever, as Evan’s fingers curled into him.

Evan began scissoring him to stretch him out, and he could tell Connor was getting impatient. He took a few more moments, kissing along Connor’s neck as he continued.

“You ready?” Evan whispered to him.

“As I’ll ever be,” Connor replied.

Evan took a moment to unwrap the condom and put it on, adding more lube to him and Connor before lining up with his entrance.

“Ready?”

“Evan.”

“Right.”

He nodded before pushing in slowly, allowing Connor to adjust.

Connor let out a loud moan, and Evan thought he might be dead because that was definitely a sound from the heavens gifted to him specifically by God. Even though he’s Jewish. Doesn’t matter.

“Move, Evan,” Connor whined lightly beneath him, and Evan nodded, sliding in and out in one swift motion.

The taller sighed, smiling, as they worked up a rhythm.

In one moment, Evan was perfectly fine, he could do this, and then Connor flipped them over and sat down, pushing to the hilt on Evan’s dick.

He let out a sound he didn’t even think could come from a human being, as he clenched his fingers around Connor’s hips.

“C-Connor,” he muttered as he began to move, lifting himself up and almost off of him before sinking back down.

Evan ended up pushing against the other as he came down, smacking his hips against his ass as they both groaned loudly.

They both knew they couldn’t last much longer as the pace quickened.

One quick snap of the hips, and Evan was coming, Connor quickly reaching around himself to stroke at himself before coming as well.

They both laid there for a moment before Connor came off of him with a soft grunt, plopping down on the bed next to him.

“I love you, Evan,” Connor mumbled into Evan’s hair, kissing his temple.

“I love you, too, Connor,” Evan smiled back at him, hand caressing his waist.

This was perfect. They weren’t perfect, but life wasn’t either. But in this moment, everything had fallen into place, and they both could smile genuinely, knowing each of them would be there for each other.


End file.
